Lights Out
Lights Out is the 43th episode of 6teen and the 17th episode of the second season. It aired in Canada on January 26, 2006 and in the United States on November 21, 2008. Plot Lightning is flashing outside the mall, and Ron does not have a good feeling about this. Jude goes to see his girlfriend Starr at her workplace but finds a goth girl instead. Upon asking where Starr is, he finds out that the girl is Starr who has now turned goth and now goes by the name Nebula. Meanwhile, Wyatt finds out about a horror movie that will be shown at the Gigantoplex. This gets him and Jonesy excited, but the girls aren't too keen on it, wanting to see a chick flick instead. Jen tries to back out when Nikki points out that the movie is rated R though Jonesy states they can still see it if they sneak in unless the girls are too scared. Nikki hears this and takes up the offer to sit through the movie, bringing an uneasy Jen into it though when Jonesy seems confident that he won't be scared. Jen asks if he wants to make a wager out of it which Jonesy accepts: which ever one of them pukes or runs out of the theater first has to give the other person a foot massage. Jonesy then gets up to go to his new job at Nice Lamps which to him is the easiest, slackest job yet because no one would want to buy a flashlight. After he leaves, Jude comes in looking like he saw a ghost or something. When Wyatt asks him what's wrong Jude states that "Starr isn't Starr anymore," and when Nikki asks what he means he tells them that Starr is now a goth (cues lightning strike). Nikki comforts Jude and Jen states that goths can be depressing (ironically, Jen's voice actor, Megan Fahlenbock, also plays the goth girl Gwen from the Total Drama series). Caitlin, however, knows what's going on with Starr and then states via a magazine article that Jude is in makeover shock and that when a girl does a makeover she goes to her boyfriend for the ultimate feedback to which Nikki sarcastically says "No pressure." Caitlin continues by saying that no matter what the look is the girlfriend just needs to hear from her boyfriend that she's the most beautiful girl in the world though when Jude asks if it still counts if the girl pierces her lip with a gargoyle Wyatt says that can be hot but takes it back after Jude asks if he really means it. Nikki's advice is to just run, but Caitlin is confident that the magazine's advice will work. Later on, Jude is walking to Jonesy's new work station talking to Starr/Nebula on his cell trying to do what the magazine says, but it isn't going as well as he hoped. After hanging up, Jonesy asks whether Jude's having chick probs, so Jude tells Jonesy that Starr has gone goth and he thinks that she's losing interest in him and this makes him feel left behind. Jonesy states that he should go goth which Jude doesn't like cause that is not him, so Jonesy says that if Starr doesn't like him for who he is then he has to be someone he's not to get her to like him. Jonesy then calls up Caitlin and tells her about his idea which Caitlin likes and she agrees to giving Jude his own goth makeover. She and Jude then spy on Nebula to see what kind of goth she is before giving Jude the makeover. She gasps upon seeing Nebula then states that she's a hardcore goth which is worse then she thought, so Jude says he told her so, though Caitlin says to not worry and that they can do this. She then grabs Jude's hand and walks off to start his transformation into a goth. First, they go to the Khaki Barn where Jude tries on a skull t-shirt which Nikki improves by cutting up a bit. Next is the pet shop where Jude gets a spiked dog collar and then it's the hardware store where Jude gets something (maybe nails but its hard to tell) to replace his earring. They finally go to the hair salon where Jude dyes his hair brown. Caitlin finishes it by applying makeup on his face to give him a goth look. At the movie theater, Nebula's new friends (the goths: Morgana, Marilyn, and Ax) are becoming impatient with Jude not being there though one of them states they'll give him one more minute. Then Jude shows up, surprising Nebula greatly with his goth look. When she asks him what happened he states that his name isn't Jude anymore, its now Judas which Morgana like then states that their all going in which they do. Inside Jonesy and the others have gotten their snacks and drinks for the horror movie and are going to walk up straight into the theater by as Jonesy puts it acting like they belong there but things don't go as planned as the ticket usher stops them. Jen gives off a oh well to not seeing the movie but gives a wink to Nikki, indicating that she's glad they didn't get in. Wyatt suggests they just get coffee and leave but Jonesy isn't going to give up so easily, stating that they are going to get in to see it, much to Jen's dismay. Nikki asks him what his Plan B is, so Jonesy looks around till he sees the movie's standee. While Nebula, Jude/Judas and their friends hand their tickets to the usher, Jonesy and the others sneak in by walking in using the standee as cover while Jude gets approval of his new look when Mariyln asks Jude where he got his collar from and finds it wicked that he got it at the pet shop. Jonesy and the others make it inside the theater and suggest they take front seats "unless Jen is too afraid" which Jen shrugs off going to sit down with the others. Nebula, Jude and the other goths sit in the back as according to Morgana only losers sit in the front. Mariyln states that those people would soon be destroyed by their dark master which Jude finds to be heavy. Upon asking if he would meet the dark master, Nebula says that they all would and that the dark master is none other then the grim reaper himself...Death. Jude hesitates a bit when saying that its cool until Morgana tells him to shut up and that the movie is starting. As they watch the movie Jonesy and Wyatt start to get a bit scared. They then react in a scared way to the next scene which causes Jen to scream and Nikki to cover her eyes. The goths however aren't amused. Morgana states it's predictable, Marilyn says that it's childish, and Axe just laughs. Nebula states that its tame asking Jude if he agrees, but when she gets no answer, she turns to his seat to see him hiding and shaking. Jen covers her mouth obviously above to throw up while Jonesy stuffs popcorn into his mouth and Wyatt starts to hide while asking why the guy is going back into the house. He then tells Jonesy that if he gets into the same situation Jonesy has to promise to call the police. Jen tries to keep herself from throwing up while Jonesy says scaredly that he's looking forward to the foot massage and Nikki removes her hands from her eyes but quickly covers them again. When a girl in the movie says that the vampire won't find her in the closet Jen, Jonesy, Wyatt and even Jude yell out no. The movie gets to the end and Jen finally has enough. She grabs a bag of popcorn and throws up in it. Jonesy and Wyatt have their arms around each other, and are both shaking with fear. When they see themselves like this they quickly let go and Jonesy sees that Jen puked meaning he won the bet. However, his celebration doesn't last long as thunder is heard and lighting flashes outside the theater windows, scaring all four of them. Another flash comes and the lights go out causing everyone in the theater to scream. Jen then states that it's too dark, but Jonesy says that he has a flashlight which he then turns on. Jen tells him to lead the way though, but Jonesy spots something near them and shines the flashlight on it showing Jude along with the goths. They scream and Wyatt thinks it's the vampire from the movie till Jude walks over telling them that it's just him. The usher comes in and tells everyone to go the emergency exits but Nikki says they can't leave cause Caitlin is still at The Squeeze so they leave the theater to go get Caitlin. Along the way Jen comments on how creepy the mall is without the lights. Morgana tells Nebula that her other friends are losers, but she stands up for them by saying they aren't so bad. Wyatt asks Jude what's up with his outfit, and Jonesy comments that it almost made him defecate himself. Jude then states to Jonesy it was his idea to dress like this, even though Wyatt says it makes him look like a messed up mime. Marilyn starts to say that they should embrace their dread and inner darkness but stops upon realizing that his retainer fell out. Wyatt turns around to help look but accidentally steps on it. Jonesy states that their almost at Caitlin's workplace which reminds Jen to ask why he's not at his workplace as people would want to buy a flashlight now. Meanwhile at the Squeeze, Caitlin is hiding inside and is scared until she hears Jen's voice stating that she's glad they came back for her. Morgana then starts to do a ceremony until Caitlin interrupts calling her by the name Haley. Morgana asks her if she knows her to which Caitlin states that they met at tennis camp. She doesn't look happy hearing that and states that her name is now Morgana. Marilyn laughs at the fact that Morgana had gone to tennis camp but she counters back by mentioning that he works at Double Dip Ice Cream. He then makes mention of where she works causing her to almost lunge at him but Nebula gets between them and says they should all just calm down. Caitlin says that she'll pour everyone some lemonade, a suggestion to which Morgana replies "Oh, that would really help, lemon girl." This causes Caitlin to give a glare and Jen states that they didn't ask them (the goths) to come along so Morgana tells her friends that they're leaving, but they get stopped by Ron, who tells them that no one is leaving cause the mall is in lockdown. He then says that he's going to go looking for survivors and then leaves though not before tripping over a chair which causes Caitlin as well as some others there to giggle. After Ron leaves, both Marilyn and Wyatt call Ron a jerk which causes them to give each other a surprised look as they actually had something in common. The teens split into two groups. Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Wyatt and Caitlin near the Squeeze with Jonesy fooling around with the flashlight causing the others to laugh while the goths sit a few tables over having a meditation ritual with some candles. Jude gets bored with this fast and asks if a vampire would die if it was in outer space as there's no sunrise and sunset which causes Nebula to get angry at him cause he's embarrassing her by doing that making him accidentally call her, Star. Morgana then states that Jude would never get their alliance to darkness to which Nikki states that their in a food court at the mall which isn't actually a place to get recruitments for the lords of darkness. Morgana then counters back by calling Nikki a poser which she asks Morgana to repeat which all she says is "You heard me." Nikki counters back by saying that if their all so into death then why are they still alive which causes Morgana to gasp though Nebula says that Nikki has a point causing Morgana to yell at her to be silent. Then Jen backs out of her chair causing it to make a fart noise which makes Jonesy laugh and accusing her of cutting the cheese though Jen denies it saying it was the chair but others don't believe her and keep laughing including the goths. Jen tries to prove that it was the chair but can't much to her dismay. Ron comes over to see what the commotion is and is happy to see that they're doing what he said. He then pushes the chair Jen sat in, in causing it to make the fart sound again which causes the others to laugh at Ron. Ron then leaves angrily though not before tripping over the same chair again which makes everyone laugh even louder. After the coast is clear, they decided to go off to parts of the mall to have fun while Jude stays behind at the food court to keep an eye out for Ron who is trying to help a man up the escalator. At the Penalty Box, Jen, Jonesy, Nikki and Wyatt are playing basketball while the goths watch. Morgana says that sports are juvenile which Nebula agrees to though Marilyn just gives a "I guess." causing Morgana to give him an angry look. Nikki tells Jonesy to bring it on which he says he will though when he tries to go to the basket Nikki elbows him onto the floor. The ball then bounces over to Marilyn who picks it up. Jen encourages him to make a shot which he does making a slam dunk which causes Jen and the others minus a shock Morgana to cheer. Ron who was close to getting the man to the top hears this and isn't happy. He runs off causing the man to fall down the escalator. Jen tells Marilyn that was awesome and he states that he's a Junior Varsity Reginal Champion. Nikki then states that it's starting to get hot with the air condition off. Marilyn agrees by saying that his foundation is running which Nikki says she has never heard a guy say that before. Marilyn then says that he knows what they need and takes them to the ice cream shop he works at. Wyatt thanks him for the free ice cream which Marilyn states that thy were going to throw it out anyways while Jonesy flirts with Morgana which Caitlin tells her to watch out. Jonesy defends himself by saying that he's just trying to make conversation. Morgana states that Jonesy is kinda cute which then Jonesy does a move that causes her and Caitlin to giggle with Caitlin getting some blush on her cheeks. The fun soon ends when Jude comes running over saying that Ron is on his way to the food court. Ron gets to the Penalty Box and is investigating. Jude and the others are running back to the food court but can't go the way they came cause of Ron so they turn around and go the other way. Ron hears something and goes over finding a dropped ice cream cone. He gets to the food court to find that their not there until he hears Jen and sees that their all near the Squeeze. He then hears the man he was helping a bit ago call for help so he gives them a "as you were." and leaves. The gang congrats themselves for making it back on time then go to the water fountain where Wyatt plays a song on his guitar. Nebula talks to Jude asking if he feels the dreed and despire in the air. Jude answers no but is glad that their friends are getting along now. Nebula sighs as Wyatt now sings a song while playing his guitar. When he finishes the others clap with Morgana saying that it was beautiful. The lights and power come back on which disappoints the gang as it means that they have to leave now though Morgana says that Wyatt can play one more song which the others encourage so Wyatt does that. The next day Jen is much to her disgust and dismay messaging Jonesy's feet. Nikki tells Jonesy that she heard he got fired... again though he states that he had no idea that a freak storm would cause people to want flashlights. Meanwhile, Jude is near the fountain with Nebula. He comments on the awesome party yesterday and that her friends are cool. Nebula then tells Jude that she thinks it's cool that he did all this (becoming a goth) for her but thinks they shouldn't go out anymore which shocks Jude who then looks down sadly. Nebula tells him that it's not that she doesn't like him and they did have awesome times together which Jude agrees with. Nebula says that she has to try some new things, meet some new people which Jude sadly agrees to. She then asks if they'll always be friends and after Jude sees some tears in Nebula's eyes at this time, he says they will but he's always going to call her, Star. She then kisses him on the cheek, agrees to that, and walks away while Jude remains where he is looking down at the floor sadly. Quotes *'Starr:' Jude? Jude: It's Judas. Starr: I'm glad you did all of this for me, but I don't think we should go out anymore. It's not that I don't like you a lot. We had some really great times together. Jude: Yeah. Awesome times. Starr: It's just that I need to try new things. Meet new people. Jude: Yeah, I hear ya. Starr: We'll still be friends though right? Jude: (pauses for a bit and sees some tears in Starr/Nebula's eyes) Sure, but I'm always gonna call you Starr, okay? Starr: (kisses Jude on the cheek) Okay. *'Wyatt:' What's with the get up Jude? Jonesy: Yeah, I almost dropped a friend in my pants. Jude: You're the one who said I should dress like a goth, dude. Wyatt: Yeah, but you look like a messed-up mime or something. *''(The gang is watching the horror movie)'' Wyatt: Why is he going back into the house? Is he stupid? Logically, he should call the police. If I ever get trapped in a house with a vampire with a nail gun, promise me you'll call the police! *'Jude:' Okay Starr. Starr: It's NEEEEEEBUUUUUULLLLLLLLAAAA! Trivia *This is the first and only appearance of the goths Morgana and Marilyn. Ax had shown up a couple times before. *Jonesy's job: vendor of Nice Lamps Reason for firing: wasn't present to sell flashlights during the mall blackout *Jude, Starr, and her new goth friends never got checked for identification, but the rest of the 6teen gang did. *This is the only episode that talks about Satanism. *During this episode, Jude keeps calling Starr by her actual name and she keeps saying that her new name is Nebula. *This is the third time that Jude and Starr break up. The first time they broke up was in The Khaki Girl when Jude threw up in Starr's mouth and the second time was in Losing Your Lemon when Jude broke up with Starr because Jonesy told him to. *Jen and Jonesy make a bet that if either one of them puked or ran out of the theatre during the movie, they would have to give the other person a foot massage. *Starr's new friend Morgana went to tennis camp with Caitlin. *Morgana's real name is Haley. *Marilyn wears a retainer. *The horror movie the gang sees is called "Vampire With a Nail Gun". *When Jude becomes a goth, he changes his name to Judas, which to him means "Dark and dark." *Starr's new Goth name of Nebula is very appropriate, as a nebula is most commonly thought of as the gassy or cloudy remains of a star that went supernova. *Ax has been seen time and again throughout the show. Before this episode, he was seen in One Quiet Day as a fake boyfriend for Caitlin; in Going Underground asking for an angsty single at Spin This; was the airline passenger next to Nikki on the flight to Acapulco in In a Retail Wonderland...; and most recently before this episode was a customer for Underground Video chased off by Wayne in Major Unfaithfulness. *Starr's new friend possibly influenced her to become goth. *The movie that Wyatt mentions, The Lethbridge Weed Trimmer Massacre, is a spoof of the famous horror movie "The Texas Chain Saw Massacre". *Marilyn's name and his appearance is clearly based off of singer Marilyn Manson who is known for his gothic like appearance. Gallery Ep43.JPG|Jude and Nebula A monster behind Jen and Nikki.jpg|A monster behind a happy Jen and Nikki. LightOut24.jpg|Nikki terrified. LightOut22.jpg|Jonesy and Wyatt terrified. LightOut23.jpg|Jen screaming with fright. Vlcsnap-2010-12-20-08h56m56s101.jpg|The gang with the goths. The gang minus Caitlin and Jude with the Goths.jpg|The gang with the goths again except for Caitlin and Jude this time. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2